everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Poppy O'Hair/cartoon
Poppy O'Hair debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "True Hearts Day Part 2", which premiered on February 04, 2014. She is voiced by Lindsay Ames in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Poppy works on Apple White's hair at the Tower Salon. Poppy attends Ever After High and gets the chance to choose her own classes, however she is torn to choose Royal or Rebel options. She interviews the students. Cerise advises her to follow what's important to her, so she shocks the students that she will not choose a side, making her a Roybel. Poppy receives a call from Nanny Nonna and discovers that it's her not Holly that's the older twin, and thus is meant to be the next Rapunzel. Eventually she tells her sister and they decide to keep this discovery a secret, and keep the destinies they want. TV specials Poppy works on Apple White's hair at the Tower Salon. Poppy helps set up the decorations for the dance. She and her sister Holly are given magic hairbrushes by their mother. She prepares for the Thronecoming dance and has trouble with her magic hairbrush. She attends the Thronecoming dance. Chapter 3 Webisodes Poppy walks in the halls. Poppy is invited by Blondie to the Forest Fest to fix her hair before she's streaming. Although they don't know it, they cross the Dark Forest path, a form of punishment from Faybelle. Poppy and the others are still stuck in the Dark Forest, being scared off by things like Gus and Helga Crumb scoffing on sweets, a giant spider who wants nothing more than informing them about web access, and the Three Bears who feel that their intrusion is simply unseemly. Poppy sits around the fire with her friends. Poppy along with the other three girls follow a tree stump to the mentioned "secret party". They are led to a bog and meet a troll king who is envious that he never gets invited to parties and traps the girls there for a hundred year-party. Poppy snaps at him and advises him to take more care of his temper and appearance. With Poppy's makeover help, that convinces the troll to release them and Poppy herself voluntarily gives the position of Blondie's extra to him. She mentions how she would've given it to Faybelle but didn't due to her attitude. With that sorted, the four along with the troll depart from the bog. Poppy and the rest of the girls are led by Biggle Waggle to the Forest Fest, but they hear a rumbling noise which they all flee from. Faybelle protects them using her magic, but little did they know, they were being pursued by Baba Yaga and the students. Faybelle apologizes and reveals that she was the one who led the girls into the Dark Forest, and if she made them late to the Forest Fest. A Fairy Queen appears and invites everyone to the party as her special guests. She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Poppy is hesitant on skating against Duchess, but her sister encourages her to do so and to not give in to fear. Motivated, Poppy steps up but knocks snow off a tree, falling onto her. She then skates around Duchess, who follows Poppy off the rink. Quickly, Duchess apologizes and gives up. Poppy takes her sister's advice and says the same thing to Duchess. Poppy and Duchess reach a ledge and fly off, also saving Ashlynn in the process. After a long day, the three of them pose for a picture for the yearbook and all ends well. Poppy attends class. Poppy watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Poppy does Courtly's hair. Poppy watches the planting of the E-corn. TV specials Poppy is under the spell of the cursed riddle book. She chases hairless customers out of her salon and turns to Briar. After the curses have been lifted, Poppy and the students enjoy one cheery day together. Poppy has breakfast in the castleteria. Gallery Webisode gallery Poppy the Roybel - Poppy listening.jpg Poppy the Roybel - Poppy's Choice.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - Poppy delays.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - loud ringing.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - a talk.jpg O'Hair's Split Ends - sisterly hug.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - "meat lovers pizza".jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - magic hairbrushes.jpg Thronecoming - Lizzie's hunch.jpg Thronecoming - Poppy scolds the hairbrush.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Spring Unsprung - helping out.jpg Spring Unsprung - care for a trim.jpg Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dargon Games characters